Passenger conveyors, such as moving walkways or escalators, include a set of moving steps that carry individuals between landings at opposite ends of the conveyor. Skirt panels are situated next to the steps. It is important to have proper skirt panel position to avoid contact between the skirt panels and the moving steps on one hand and to avoid having too large of a gap between them on the other hand. The task of situating skirt panels tends to be tedious and time consuming. The labor-intensive task adds cost to installation and maintenance procedures.